


If I Were A Boy

by firequakes



Category: IU (Musician), T-Ara
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: you are hyojun now, jiyeon reminds herself, hyojun.





	If I Were A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> originally inspired by [this](http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lsl031KEmD1qz9daco1_500.jpg).

-  
  
  
  


  
_Hyojun, you are are Hyojun now_ , Jiyeon reminds herself over and over, almost like a mantra.

 

 

Assuming her brother’s identity, Jiyeon soon finds out, is harder than she ever imagined it would be.

“Except I’m not even really pretending to be him,” she mutters to herself, mindlessly scribbling an endless circle on her notepad.

She still can’t believe she’s really pulling this off, just to avail of the high school’s sports scholarships— taekwondo for her. It’s not like anyone will ever find out, even, after all, she and her brother have been left to fend for themselves ever since their parents’ deaths, and Hyojun himself is off God knows where (Busan, according to the last letter, learning how to make a living out of  _fishing_ , of all things).

All Jiyeon had to do was use her brother’s social security number and other identification papers, and tack on  _her_  taekwondo credentials. Surely she won’t have any problem passing off as a guy in any school that would get fooled by something as simple as that?

So far, so good anyway, at least. Two months in, and apart from one almost mishap that happened in the boys’ locker room after P.E. ( _of course_ , Jiyeon has seen enough crossdressing dramas and movies to know that this is inevitable), and another time when her chest bandages had been wrapped too loosely, she’s doing pretty okay at pretending to be a boy.

Except apparently she’s failing at Math, which has always been her brother’s best subject— which is reflected on the report cards she had submitted to the school when she applied.

She blows at the stray strand of hair covering one of her eyes, and takes a look at her wristwatch. Her tutor is five minutes late.

She’s just gone back to doodling on her notepad again when someone taps her shoulder. Jiyeon turns around and finds a modest looking girl, smiling at her with cute, visible dimples on her cheeks. Jieun is her name, if Jiyeon remembers correctly.

“Are you my tutor?” Jiyeon asks.

The girl nods shyly. “I’m Lee Jieun,” she says.

Jiyeon grins. “I know. Hi, I’m Park J—Hyojun.”

 

 

Jieun is really nice, and not the least bit mocking, which Jiyeon thinks she probably has the right to be, considering she’s supposed to be tutoring her  _senior_  in 2nd year math, when Jieun is only a freshman herself.

“You’re too smart,” Jiyeon whines. “How do you even know all of these advanced mathematics?!”

Jieun just laughs, high pitched, but somewhat melodious. “Oppa, just concentrate!”

Oh, but that’s kind of weird though, Jiyeon thinks, being called  _oppa_. Because apart from the obvious fact that she is secretly, actually a  _girl_ , she is also secretly, actually the same age as Jieun.

 

 

Jiyeon catches Jieun walking home one night. It’s a little late, and Jiyeon had just finished taekwondo practice, but Jieun looks like she’s coming home from a part-time job—based on the uniform she was wearing anyway.

“Hey!” She calls out, breaking into a light run to catch up with the other girl. “Jieun-ah!”

Jieun turns around, lighting up when she realises who it is. “Oppa!”

It still catches Jiyeon off-guard when she calls him that. She grins, “On your way home just now?”

Jieun nods.

“I’m going this way too,” Jiyeon says, motioning forward the street. “Let me walk you.”

Jiyeon isn’t sure if it’s just the dim lighting of the street, but she swears Jieun just turned a little red.

“Okay,” Jieun nods.

They walk silently, but Jiyeon can’t help but notice Jieun constantly rubbing her bare arms.

“Are you cold?” She finally asks.

Jieun shrugs.

“You must be, huh? This fall feels like an early winter, to be honest,” Jiyeon says, taking off her school jacket and draping it over Jieun’s shoulders.

“A-ah!” Jieun squeaks. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Jiyeon assures her. “I still feel all warm from taekwondo work out.”

Jieun smiles at her gratefully, and they walk together quietly. Jiyeon wants to say something, because she’s never been the kind of person at ease with silence, but she couldn’t think of the right thing to say.

“This is my street,” Jieun suddenly says at one particular corner.

She takes off Jiyeon’s— no,  _Hyojun’s_  jacket and hands it back to Jiyeon. Jieun smiles up at her, and Jiyeon grins back.

And then all of a sudden, Jieun is tiptoeing and giving Jiyeon a quick peck on the cheek. Jiyeon is surprised, but before she could say anything, Jieun is already off, running down her street.

“Ah,” Jiyeon murmurs, rubbing her cheek, where Jieun’s lips had been.

She feels strangely warm inside.

 

 

//


End file.
